Promise
by BelaRoza Blue
Summary: After Blood Promise and in HalfBlood Prince. Rose, Lissa and some others go to Hogwarts to help them fight. But Strigoi united with Lord Voldemort and nobody is safe now. And there is still a promise, promise Rose gave to Dimitri. Will she be able to do what she promised?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

 **Welcome to my new story! I wanted to do it for so long and I was keeping it away for wrong reasons. It's a crossover between Vampire Academy and Harry Potter.**

 ***POP!* Rose appeares.**

 **Rose: Hi! Who are you? Where am I?**

 **Me: Ugh, uhm, hi! I'm Belen, but you can call me Bela. Welcome to my computer.**

 **Rose: Nice to meet you, I won't disturb you anymore so you can do the disclaimer.**

 **So I don't own Vampire Academy or Harry Potter books. Sadly. Or not sadly because when I don't own it, I can write a fanfic!**

 **This fanfic starts after Blood Promise (I don't realy remember when it ended, but for sake of this story, lets say that in the middle of April.) and in Half Blood Prince – also April.**

 **Enjoy! And sorry for strong language, but English isn't my native language, so...**

 **Chapter 1 – Wizards?! Vampires?! WTF?!**

Rose POV

I was called to Kirova's office. I'm back only for two days. Dimitri didn't send me another letter, but that one is way more than enough.

I'm walking to Kirova's office the longest way possible. Memories are hidden everywhere. Memories of Lissa, me, parties, friends, pain, loss, death. Dimitri. My love. Half of my heart, half of my being. It's sad, how life takes everything what you love. Slowly or in one moment-you don't even know when it happened, you just know it did.

I'm so nostalgic, so sad, so not me... But this is me. Now. Part of me. He became one part, and then he suddenly went away and left a big hole in my soul.

I finaly got there, I see Lissa standing here too. „Where have you been? We were supposed to be here before ten minutes!"

„Sorry, I just... got distracted." I said. She seems to know. Understand. We walk in.

„Miss Dragomir, Hathaway. I wanted to talk to you. Our school is not safe for you anymore. Well, it is, but we found a way to enlarge your safety. You, together with some other students, wich are Eddie Castile, Mia Rinaldi, Christian Ozera and Jill Mastrano will go to other school called Hogwarts. Without guardians or teacher going with you, there are lots of them. They have their own troubles and they will need your help with psychical side of fight. Strigoi attack is possible in their world too, because of it you'll go there and... educate them." She said.

I can bite through going to other school. But educating them about Strigoi? I opened my mouth to complain, but she stopped me.

„Miss Hathaway, be quiet, please." She suddenly looked tired. „I know you went through much. But we need your experience with fighting a person you knew. And we need someone to guard princess we can't send another guardians away. Other students that will go already know about this. You will leave in two hours. Pack only necessities and personal things, they will give you everything. Technology won't work there. Oh, and you should know that they aren't Vampires or human, they are wizards. Goodbye girls." She said and dismissed us.

What?! Wizards?! „Liss, is it just me or she is being crazy? Wizards?" I ask when we walked away.

„I know it's strange, but we are Vampires, remember? If Vampires exist, why not wizards?" She is right. We are fairytale too in human world, righ? Or maybe nightmares.

„Yes. Well, see you, we better go packing." I walk to my dorm. Packing takes hour and other hour, I walk again.

When I go back to my dorm, I almost run to Alberta. „Rose! Here you are! Come, you are going to catch plane." I noticed Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie and Jill behind her. We walk to school planes.

When everybody gets in, Alberta catches my arm and stops me from entering. „Rose, I know last few month were hard for you. Well to be honest, losing him. And I know you don't want to talk about being with him when he was Strigoi. But they need help. Situation is worse then Kirova would admit to you. Goodbye, Rose." She hugges me and pushes me to plane.

I prepare myself for long ride with ghosts banging in my head.

We land after a few hours. It's getting dark outside. We step out of plane and it flies back to Academy. I feel sad for a moment, then I look at person in front of me. It's a woman with pink hair. Pink like bubble gum.

„Hello." She says. „My name is... just call me Tonks. I'm here to take you to Hogwarts. We are not far, there is a road. We will go only three minutes, don't worry."

Just as she said, after a while we are standing in front of huge gate. They run over us with their sticks (wands, I believe) and let us go. Tonks smiles and wawes her hand towards something... a castle. The most beautiful castle I've ever seen. My friends are gaping at it, open mouthed. „Lets go."

We walk through huge door and end up somewhere. „Soon, you'll be called in. Don't worry, I will tell you when. Just walk straight and don't pay attetion to anything students may try to do. Walk to profesor in front of you. He will tell you what to do next." Soon, Tonks opened door for us and we walk to huge room wiht five tables. Four were next to each other and filled with student. On fifth sat profesors. It was on the other side of room.

I looked at all those people and I felt I had to help them and that they can't see me broken. I decided to be strong and badass Hathaway for them.

Harry POV

We sat at dinner. Today, we had to go there if we didn't plan to. Profesor McGonnagal said so. Everything seemed so special, like it was new year or something.

„Be quiet please, it's important." Dumbledore said. „I know you are asking, why so formal dinner today? Well, we will welcome new students. Six students from school called Saint Vladimir's Academy. Why would I explain when can they? Please, come in!" he shouted.

Flag next to our Hogwarts one in front rolled down and we could see something I believe it's erb of Saint Vladimir's Academy. Door opened and six students walked in. When I saw a girl in front, I heard a sentence from one song echoe in room: „Damn, it's a sexy bitch!" Some people laughed, but they walked without noticing.

Well, she was quite sexy. But I still liked Ginny more. Slim, curved, tonned skin, simetrical face, dark long hair. Something in her pose was telling everybod around: _I'm the boss._

Next to her walked taller blonde girl with pale skin, next to her a tall boy with dark hair and exactly as pale skin. I think he looks like some kind of introvert or something like that. Behind them walked another two students. Two girls, both pale and a boy. He looked like he was ready to fight someone if necessary. I realized it was one thing they had same with girl in front.

It was not _boss_ pose, it was _ready_ pose mixed with something what I couldn't quite place name on with that girl.

They stopped next to Dumbledore. „Welcome to Hogwarts. I believe your stay will be comfotable and you will learn something new, as well as teach us something new. I'm professor Dumbledore, I think you can introduce yourself. We can begin with this charming lady and continue this way. Oh, and could you explain your... special powers to us, please?" He waved his hand from ready-girl to pale girl next to her. What special powers? Are they some kind of special wizards?

„Sure, profesor. My name is Rosemarie Hathaway, but just call me Rose. No one will be guaranteed to stay healthy and not-injured when calls me Rosemarie. I'm eighteen years old and I'm ending school. Well, to our special power... We are Vampires." Vampires?! What?! I see shocked everybody around me, Ron is choking and Hermione is banging is back with huge eyes still on Rose.

„Well, I'm just half Vampire. It's called Damphir. We are trained to protect Moroi. They are Vampires. Some of them are royal. There are twelve royal families. Each Moroi controls some magic. Water, Fire, Earth, Air or Spirit." I see her eyes go to pale girl for a moment. „But they don't use it for fighting. Don't worry, we won't drink your blood. I eat food like human and Moroi drink blood for feeders but also eat food. They can move on sun, but they get tired and weak on it. So we sleep in day and live at night.

It has got only one problem. Strigoi. You should have them as nightmares. Yes, Damphir are strong, fast and almost not ill like Moroi and human, but Strigoi... Ten times more. Damphir have better eyes, but Strigoi even more. An also they hear and smell everything better then any other being. I can tell you, you better not sweat when you try to avoid them.

It would be good if they help, but they kill. Everybody can be turned Strigoi – Moroi, Damphir, Human... Wizard. We are here to protect Moroi, because when someone becomes Strigoi, he doesn't feel anything. They are just cruel. They need blood for living, but they kill for it. It makes them... happy." She frowned for a moment. „And there is probem with their living... technicaly, they are dead. But they are also immortal. And there are only three ways to kill them. Welll, I think it's enough for now." she smiled sweetly.

„I'm Vasilisa Dragomir, but just call me Lissa. I'm the last living member of royal family – last Dragomir, so I'm, as funny or crazy or stupid a it sounds, Princess. I'm eighteen years old and I'm a Moroi. Rose is my best friend and also a guardian. I control unusual element – Spirit. Nice to meet you." She seemed sweet and nice, but also... kind of... autoritative. Like she knows where is here place and plans to stand on it. I guess it is just that Princess thing.

„I'm Christian Ozera. I'm not Prince, but I'm royal. I'm eighteen. You better not mess with me, because I had a trouble in my school for using my Magic in forbiden ways." Just as he said that, I sensed a movement. All eyes were on Slytherin table, where someone was on fire. Draco Malfoy. Ifwas so confused I couldn't laugh. Where did that fire come from?

I think everybody saw wich Element is Chritian's when he laughed and Rose slapped back of his head. Fire disappeared. „Hathaway, you can't hurt Moroi, it's a law! Or part of your promise!" He rubbed the back of his head. That's funny law. I mean – she can't hurt him, but has to protect Lissa. And what promise?

„You know rules never meant too much to me. And I never promised, I just will promise." She said, visibly satisfied with herself and evil grin on her face.

„Stop it. I'm Eddie Castile and I'm a Damphir. I don't hve a charge yet, but that doesn't change anything about me protecting Lissa and Christian so Rose, please don't kill the. I'm eighteen."

„I'm Mia Rinaldi. I'm Moroi, but I'm not royal. I'm seventeen years old and although we are friends now, I used to make hell of people's lifes. Inculding Lissa and Rose. So don't mess with me. I'm a good friend but a dangerous enemy. And I conrol Water. Jus as Christian, I don't agree with Moroi that say we shouldn't use magic for fight and defending." She said and empty glasses in front of us were filled with water.

„My name is Jill and I am fifteen years old. I control Air and I am starting to learn how to fight with it."

We saw a mix of Elements in front of us. Only missing was Earth.

„Well, thank you. Hogwarts is divided to four parts that are choosen by hat. Yes, hat. It sees your mind and features and choses one for you – Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor." Said Dumbledore. „You will be sorted out, too. Bring me the Sorting hat, please."

First was Jill. She sat and after about thirty seconds – Gryffindor. Mia, Eddie and Christian got Gryffindor too.

Next was lissa. The hat sat on her head for about a minute and then said – Gryffindor. I think it wa flying between Slytherin and Gryffindor since she is a Princess.

Then Dumbledore placed the hat on Rose's head.

Rose POV

I am a bit nervous. Dumbledore places the hat on my head. It falls so low I can't see. „Interesting..." voice in my ears scare me so much I almost jump. „What have we got here?... Oh, yes... I can see that. No childhood, right? You never knew your father and your mother left you..." I didn't like it. Why was it talking about my life? I hope he won't come to my lve life. „What is there? Oh, I can see it... Always being the one in back... Not wanted, not loved. But then you met Lissa. But again, you were asked to give up your life for her." Yes.

„Oh, and here... Love finally comes to you... I can see him, a man... Oh, you were left alone... and tried to save the love of your life... failing..." that's cruel! Why doesn't it just sort me to somewhere and let me go?

„Oh, I see you feel uncomfortable with my talk, so then... GRYFFINDOR!" last word echoed in whole hall. We were sent to one table. They clapped the most in room and patted our backs. We sat to free places. I sat next to curly brown haired girl. Lissa sat next to me and Christian next to her. Opposite me was Eddia, next to him Mia and next to them Jill.

„Well, enjoy your meal!" shouted Dumbledore.

What? There are just empty... tables.

Not empty anymore. Suddenly, they were filled with food and water of all kinds. Sweet, spicy, food I haven't ever seen. But I still remembered everything what that stupid hat said. And my sadness was back. Thoughts of Dimitri filled my head again and i didn't want to eat so much.

„Rose, you are not hungry?" asked concerned Lissa.

„No."

„That's strange, are't you pregnant? Ooops, pregnant women eat more than usually. Sorry..." Christian. That. Jerk.

„Christian!" Lissa said. She was a bit mad at him, but he deserved it.

„I mean, she eats too much already. Rose, you better no get pregnant." Those words hit me like hammer to head. Christian realized what he said. „No, Rose, I mean... It was just a joke. I-"

„It's okay, Christian. I'm over hunting in Russia, don't worry, now I will only protect your girlfriend, nothing and no one is going to stop me." I was usually the one that stopped silence after awkward or tensioning sentence but today I couldn't. It looked like we will be quiet for the rest of the dinner but unexpected person spoke:

„Hi, I'm Hermione. This is Ron and this is Harry. You know, Harry Potter." I looked at boys. Ron way tall, skinny and red haired. Harry was dark haired and had green eyes. I didn't know him.

„Sorry... I've ever heard about you." I said.

„Finaly someone! It's tiring!" Harry shouted.

„What?" Lissa asked.

„Well, everybody knows me. But somebody else from my ‚fanclub' would love to tell you more." He said bitterly. I am curious. Fanclub?

„I think Rose has got her own fanclub, too. At Saint Vlads." Jill piped up. _Well, thanks, Jill_. I thought sarcasticaly.

„Realy? Why?" Ron asked for first time. He seemed a bit disgustet. „Drinking the biggest amount of blood at once?"

„I told you all I don't drink blood. And I wouldn't call it a fanclub. If anyone has a fanclub, it's Lissa. She's the Dragomir Princess." I said and decided for a chocolate cake.

„Oh, well, no one is bigger legend of living than you." Eddie said. „And eat something else, you need to be strong."

„What do you mean by living legend?" Harry looked confused.

„Nothing, just luck. I mean, guardians usually don't live for long time. We lay our lives for Moroi. Some live only month after graduation and some of us live nice life and die because they are old and too worn out. It's just luck, conditions and level of guardian." I explained and ate another spoon of cake.

„Level?" Ron still seemed a little far from us.

„Or experience. How high are abilities of guardian. The best are given to Princes, Princess' and of course King or Queen. Lower are given to royal with money and the rest to others. Some are at schools and administrative buildings. And someone must do paperwork." I explained.

„You say it like you've learned it from a book. I'm Ginny, by the way." Said red haired girl next to Harry. I think she is related to Ron.

„We did, in fact." Said Eddie.

„Really? Can I read those? We haven't got them in library!" It felt like Hermone exploded with excitment. Strange.

„Sure, but i will have to write Alberta to send me those." I said. „Or maybe Eddie took some."

„Nope, left it my dorm. Maybe Shane would send me them."

„Oh, who is Alberta?" asked Ginny.

„Captain of guardians in our school. She is nice." Lissa answered.

„Oh, I expected captain to be really cool strong tough guy, not a... woman." Said Ron. Dick. Hermione probably thought the same because she hit him with a book she got out of nowhere.

„Are you fucking kidding me? A western novel?!"

„Yes, what's wrong with them?" she asked innocently. _Yeah, what's wrong?_ Asked Lissa through bond. Darkness is going to me.

„Nothing, I just hate them. They are all the same with no story at all! And the hero is always a cowboy, no matter what! He is poor, but still has everything he wants!"

„Well, it's not that bad. They are making good things to people. They are saving lives!"

„Yes, but at least they could look better!"

„What do you mean?" Hermione was visibly amused.

„They all have this funny moustache, right? I mean, when someone saves you, it better to look at shirtless hot guy that is under forty." Christian burst out laughing.

„And there ends Rose's fantasies. I bet you won't find someone like that!" Jerk. Dick. Moron. Fucking asshole.

„Hope dies last. Right after you. Your slow, painful death."

„You know what, Rose? I like your idea! I think I will look to some books and we can make our own good looking cowboy! Oh, we need to go!" Hermione was like a bundle of energy.

Really, people were lifting up from chairs and going somewhere. I need a map of this castle.

„Let me show you the way." Hermione waited for us to stand up and follow her. She was impatient. We walked throught countless halls, stairs, openings in walls and behind posters, One led to our new lets-get-together room and door from there to our bedrooms. Guys to one side, girls to other.

„I am prefect here, so I'm not sleeping in my usual bedroom, but in your new one, so i will be near when you need me." Hermione said enthusiasticaly.

We went to sleep and I was thinkng a lot. About me and Lissa. About me and Adrian, whom we left in Academy. About me and this place. Just about me. And mostly about me and Dimitri. He promised me to find me. Can he find me now?

Soft sheets took my thughts away and I fell to sleep. Peaceful, this time.

 **Okay, my big problem is ending chapters. I know it was too much for one chapter. I usually fight for 3,000 words, but those came alone!**

 **Rose: Belen! Stop talking already and post it!**

 **Me: Okay, okay, Jesus cries!**

 **So, I hope you enjoy, if you did, please, review! So I know it makes sense and somebody reads it.**

 **Love you, your**

 **BelaRoza!**


	2. First day - worst day Or not?

**Uhm, hello? I'm... still here...?**

 **Stoooryyyy!**

 **Ch 2 - First day – worst day... or not?**

Hermione POV

I woke up. I heard breathing so I assumed my new roommates are not up yet. I had some minutes to think, until my alarm reminds me of things necessary to do today.

I think I really liked them. Like friends. Lissa was sweet, Mia was nice and Jill was just... so cute. And Rose... She was all higher level. She seemed like someone from another world to me.

I didn't know how someone so sarcastic can be so melancholic at the same time. _I am over hunting in Russia._

I wonder what that means. Hunting in Russia. Hunting in Russia. _Hunting in Russia_... I will have to look for it in library. Rose is hiding something big. I just know it. She is hiding something. It's something that can shake her world... or our world... I don't know.

I just know that Rosemarie Hathaway is offering me a lot of secreets to find. And of course I am going to do it. So, my dear Rose, be prepared...

I heard my alarm go off and I got up.

Rose jumped in her bed and looked around. She looked scared, had morning red eyes and looked so... vulnerable. It disappeared under a mask she had yesterday evening and looked at Lissa and then at me.

„Good morning, Hermione. What's the time?" She looked at Lissa. „Liss? Wake up."

„Morning. It's seven o'clock. We have first lesson at eight."

„Thanks... We don't have timetables..." She said and looked closer at sleeping Lissa and then threw her pillow at poor vampire. We heard groaning coming from under the cover and Lissa sat up.

„Don't worry, I will take care of that... but we should get up." I said and picked my clothes for today. Just in that moment, owl flew to our room. Lissa started screaming, but it was nothing compared to noises that Rose was making. I swear it was almost ultrasound. Disoriented owl landed in her lap and she calmed down.

I came to her and untied some parchment from her paw. „Rose, Lissa, Mia, Jill! Your timetables and... some clothes for you."

It was traditional Hogwarts uniform for every Moroi, Rose had the same with yoga pants, t-shirt and a jacket. All of them had _Saint Vladimir's Academy_ written on their backs and smaller version on their chests, too.

I handed them papers, all looking at them a bit confused. Then I noticed that a part of my timetable changed too.

 _Vampire education – theory_ and _Vampire education – practise_ were new and they replaced some extra subjects (or in Harry and Ron's and lot's of other case – free lesson).

„Great, just great." Rose said as she looked at her timetable.

„What?"

„At eight o'clock in evening – sport practise. What is that?"

„I think it's extra combat lesson. You know, with Di-... Eddie." Lissa said and her eyes went wide. She said something she didn't want to. Di- and something. It was probably a name, because she corrected herself and said Eddie. Of course, she could just „swallow" the Ed and say only Die, but I highly doubted it, because she reacted like she was scared.

Rose looked at ground and then went to bathroom.

Lissa sat on her bed with her head in her hands. I couldn't help, I hugged her. „It's alright, don't worry about it." I said, I didn't even know what is happening.

Way to start a day.

Rose POV

I walked to bathroom and let a tear slip out of my eye. Dimitri. She was going to say Dimitri. I suddenly wish I could have stayed in Baia. With Olena, Viktoria, Paul, Sonya, Karolina, Nikolai...

But that was not possible and I knew it. I wanted to do it, but it didn't mean I could. I have to be strong and stop dreaming about impossible things and actions. Ten minutes later, I stepped out of bathroom, smiled and hugged Lissa and let Hermione lead us to breakfast.

Hermione POV

„Rose, do you have late practise, too?" asked Eddie.

„Yeah, looks like we will train together. Everyday?" she asked. Eddie frowned.

„No, only Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. You have everyday?" He looked over her shoulder and frowned more.

Rose's head fell on table. „Yeah... I think Alberta has something to do with this. Come oooooon... I think I don't need any more experience... I want to have some free time, too..." Poor girl. „When does the lesson start?"

„At forty minutes. Why?" I answered and asked.

„I want to go for a walk. I can't really run in this but I don't have enough time to change. Meet you in front of this hall in thirty minutes?" she was already leaving when I said „Sure" and continued eating.

„What's wrong with that girl? Someone would say she is about to die from sadness every second. She is kind of like my grandma." Ron said and filled his mouth with eggs and bacon.

Lissa threw angry glance at him and then... oh my god. His hair was really burning. Like really.

„Hey, redhead, I think you have something... right here..." Christian motioned towards his hair and continued his cereal. Ron touched his hair and went pale. He picked a bowl filled with juice and poured it on his head.

We all laughed, but Ron looked at us, not amused a bit. „Who was that? Malfoy! This is not funny! _Are you normal?!_ " Christian was almost choking on his laugh and Mia had serious troubles since she just filled her mouth with salad.

„What?" mouthed Draco from the Slitherin table and looked really confused.

„You burned my hair!" Ron screamed. Mia lost it and salad flew out of her nostrils. Christian lost it too, but he fell from seat and laughed on ground trying to sit back, what he managed to do after about thirty seconds. Oh god.

Rose POV

I walked down hill and saw a small house or whatever that was. I walked to it becaused it seemed kind of calming. I was a few steps in front door, when they opened and showed met he biggest person I've ever seen.

„Hello. I'm Rose Hathaway. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you... I'll go back to castle now." I said and turned around.

„No, no, that's fine. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, friends call me Hagrid. What brought you here?" he asked and motioned to me to sit down next to him on old bench. I did it and my legs hung off thirty centimetres above ground.

„I was just walking. I had some time and I wasn't really hungry. I still have twenty five minutes." I explained. Something about him was calming and I felt like he could understand my soul and heart better than anyone alive now.

„Oh, well, it's good to walk. Want me to show you somethig?" he asked and stood up, so I walked with him.

„Is that a... unicorn?" I asked, totally amazed. I think I am on drugs.

„Yes. He was injured, so I took care of him. He is not completely healed, so I will keep him here for a few more weeks. It's a girl, in fact. I found her a week ago. Do you want to pet her?" He asked.

„I don't know. I would love to, but I am a Dhampir and animals... hate us." He looked at me.

„We will try. Don't worry. You deserve some happiness. I can see that your soul is sad. Come on." We edged to it. Beutiful creature looked at me and came closer too. I carefully stick my hand towards her and...

She let me touch her. I pet her and she looked at me with her beautiful silver eyes.

„See? Amazing!" Shouted Hagrid. „But now it's time for you to go if you don't want to be late for your first lesson."

„Thank you Hagrid. This made me feel better." I said and looked at watch on my hand. Five minutes to meet guys in front of Hall.

„No problem, Rose. Fell free to visit me sometimes – whenever you want, I will be here for you." He smiled at me.

„Thank you, I will. Bye!" I rushed back to castle and set my eyes on Lissa, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Christian. "Hey, shall we go?"

"Yes. Mia and Jill already left. BTW, we sometimes go to this village right here, Hogsmeade. It's really amazing, I think you should go, too." Hemione said.

"That's a great idea, Miss Granger. If they get paper signed, of course they can go. But now, you should go to your classroom. I will arrive right after you." Miss McGonagall appeared out of nowhere, just as usually.

"First is... Vampire education - theory. What do you think is that? It sounds interesting." Hermione said.

"It sounds awful." Christian replied.

"Still better than potions." Harry mumbled.

In that moment, we were walking on stairs and suddenly, my leg didn't find ground and I fell in very uncomfortable position. It could be worse, but Ginny caught me and I tried to pull up. "Eddie, please, help me? I can't..." I mumbled.

"Butterfly, you are getting weaker... we should start training. Or you should have pause and start training like week or two later." He said as he pulled me up without problems.

"Thank you, Ginny, thank you Eddie. You are golden. But Eddie, I am a guardian. I should be able to train..." I didn't want to admit that my scars (AN: Lets say that Oksana left her scars after Dimitri's teeth that she couldn't heal fully.) hurt with every movement of my neck and I couldn't even run without that pain. I was the only one that knew.

We walked in a classroom. Miss McGonagall gave me a paper when she stepped in a minute after us. It was something my parents should sign so I could go to Hogsmeade.

"You can just keep it. My parents don't have time for this." I said and pushed the paper back to her hand.

"I think your mother does have a little bit of time because right now she is just standing. Tell her after lesson. Sit down, please!" she shouted. I thought about my mother, how does she know she is just standing and what did the "tell her after lesson" mean.

I sat down between Lissa and Hermione and...

Almost collapsed. My mother was standing right in front of the board. I gripped the desk and Lissa looked at me. _What's wrong?_ she asked through bond.

I moved my head towards board and she gasped. _What is she doing here?_ she asked.

I shook my head as a sign that I don't have one damn idea.

My mother looked at me and nodded her head. I nodded back. Hermione probably noticed, because she asked: "Who is that lady standing in front of the board?"

I smirked bitterly. "That's guardian Janine Hathaway."

"Hathaway? Are you related?" why is this girl so curious? I placed my hands on my thighs so she doesn't see what am I doing with her neck in my imagination.

"She is my mother." Hermione sucked in a breath and was ready to ask something, but she decided it's better not to. Lucky her.

"Okay, class. Welcome to your first Vampire education theory. This is guardian Hathaway. She was very sweet and found a moment for us. Together with our new students, she will explain some things from guardian theory, because you will learn that for the rest of the year." Miss McGonagall said. My mother. Janine Hathaway. Sweet. Sure.

"Okay, kids. As you already know, I'm guardian Hathaway. Guardian protect Moroi. I protect Lord Szelsky, but now I am able to have a day off so I can talk to you." Typical. She never took a day of for her daughter, but she _talks about what I can say just as good_ in wizard school.

"Isn't your Moroi in death danger right now? What if Lord Szelsky is dying?"

She squeezed her lips together. "We've got guardians for that."

"Of course you do." I said.

She continued talking. Wizards and even Lissa around me sometimes stopped breathing.

After a while, she started saying the story what she told us in school once.

"Why didn't you check whole building?" Malfoy asked.

My mother lookelooked at me. I stood up.

"Because... because there was not time. Strigoi are extremely quiet and fast. If you randomly find them and you are not prepared, you can really die."

"How can you know that? You are still a novice or whatever word you use for that."

"It kind of makes sense. You... you have to accept the truth. If you will continue seeing only what you want to see, you can end very bad."

"Zen lessons are for mudbloods." Rage raced through my veins.

"Zen lessons are for dumbasses like you. Miss... I don't feel well."

I stormed out of the classroom. I ran like crazy, met some ghosts (scary) and ended up sitting next to some huge window in a tower. I sobbed and wiped my tears.

I knew I will have to kill Dimitri, but I hoped... that I won't have to at the same time. I felt like my heart was shattered and stepped on, no, stomped on and I couldn't breathe.

 _Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri..._

was everything that was running through my head.

Fuuuuuuuuuck!

"Rosemarie?" red head appeared behind. corner.

"Mom?" I looked up.

"I brought you this." she handed me a paper to Hogsmeade.

"Thank you. Could you leave so fast?" I asked.

"Rose, the lesson ended. You have been here for two hours."

"Oh."

She suddenly threw herself on me.

"I know, Rosie. I know." she said and sounsounded as broken as I felt. She was the only one that could call me Rosie.

I had my head placed on her chest.

"Lila Rosie, I know you feel broken hearted. But that's a part of our job. It will be better."

"Thanks, mom." I sobbed. As she said, it was my job to go to Lissa and don't pay attention to my feelings. I squeezed her and pulled away gently.

I checked myself in girls bathroom, fixed my red eyes and went back. I found them having lunch.

"Rose!" Lissa hugged me.

 _Are you okay?_

I nodded.

"Rose, what happened?" Hermione asked.

"I'm okay, thanks."

Hermione POV

Rose looked strange. She was pissed at Malfoy, but then he insulted zen lessons and she was a _dragon_. Weird. She doesn't seem like a zen lesson girl.

"BTW, I did a research yesterday. I know a huge part of you is from Russia. Why is your name American?"

"Because _I am_ American."

"Anyways, I found a dictionary and looked up your name. It's-"

"Roza. I know." she interupted me. She looked kind of... annoyed.

"You don't like it?" I asked. I was confused, Roza is very nice change and it's original.

"No... Yes... I don't know, Hermione. Please, let it go. And don't call me that. Please." She seemed kind of broken, so I nodded. "I promise."

She nodded back and digged in her food.

I made a mental note: Rose is very sensitive when it comes to a certain person. The person can be a friend, but judging from meeting with her mother, it's probably her father. She doesn't seem to be mad at him, just really... sad, so maybe he died. Uff. His name probably starts with Di.

This is gonna be hard.

 **GRAMMAR QUESTION: Do you put this: ,,,,,,, thing in front of but in sentence or not? i don't know and it's really bothering me. For example, which is the right one?**

 **1\. Left streamer was done, but the right one was still "washing the target".**

 **2\. Left streamer was done but the right one was still "washing the target".**

 **Bye, your**

 **Bela**


	3. It's starting to be a little too much

**Hallo Unicorns! Welcome back!**

 **I don't own Vampire Academy. Or Harry Potter. Really. I swear.**

 **Ch3 - It's starting to get a little too much**

Hermione POV

Vampires from St. Vladimir's Academy were here for a week and I didn't know anything new.

We were having breakfast and talking randomly when the owls flew in.

One landed in front on Rose and impatiently waited for her. I haven't seen an owl like this before. It was dark brown with black stripes. She turned her head towards me and I saw red eyes.

Rose looked really scared and took her letter, tying to stop her hands from shaking.

She started to read, she got pale, and Lissa started to read over her shoulder.

Something fell out of the envelope. Silver stake, marked with some geometric shape.

Rose caught it carefully and then she got even more pale and let it fall out of her hand.

Tear fell out of her eye in shock. "Why won't this ever end?!" she screamed and ran away. Lissa stood up and ran after her.

Only Harry and Ron from our "group" were here, rest of Vampires 'eating' their bloody food and Eddie guarding them, because he finished his meal long time ago.

I took the letter.

 _Dear Roza,_

 _first of all, this owl is for you. You can keep it. I caught it in the forest where we played hide and seek. Well, you can call it hide and seek. We both know it wasn't just a game._

 _Oh, Roza, I miss your little body, your beautiful eyes and hair, your smooth skin and of course, your sweet, sweet blood. I remember it dripping out of my mouth, feeling it on my lips. Pure bliss._

 _But you, little Roza, however perfect can you be, you forgot another one of my lessons: Always check if enemy is really dead._

 _I believe we will meet and repeat our lessons._

 _Unfortunately, we won't have much time. I hoped we can live together, be the King and Queen of eternity. But we are too strong to walk on this planet. I am afraid that out next meeting will be the last._

 _I'm sure you understand that taking your life is necessary for me. You are not immature anymore, you are wise and I know you understand, you used to know me so well._

 _Love, D._

 _P. S. I am sending you this stake so you have something to fight with._

 _Don't think you can hide from me. I will always find you. I have connections and everything I need to find you._

I was terrified. I didn't know what was going on, but Rose was in danger.

I felt so bad for her. I jumped up and ran. I knew where to find them.

They were close to Hagrid's house, hidden behind some random rock.

"Liss, I didn't know... I thought I killed him. I knew I didn't do it right I knew it I knew I didn't hit the heart Lissa I knew it but it looked like he died and I thought..." Rose cried.

"I know Rose, I know. You were heartbroken, I get it. Everybody does. Rose, don't torture yourself. It's alright."

I realised it was not them, but me hidden behind a rock.

I felt small. I knew Rose killed some Strigoi before, but this seems like she killed somebody she loved. On purpose.

"Liss, how can I live without him? I barely can breathe."

"I know. But when you wait for a while, you'll know it will be alright. You were here for me, I'll be here for you."

"Oh, Liss, what would I do without you?" Rose hugged her. They stood there for a while.

"Lissa. That letter."

"What?"

"I left it on the table." if Rose could be even paler, she would be paler than snow.

"You mean this one?" I stepped out and handed her the scary piece of paper.

"Did you read it?" Rose asked. It suddenly seemed horrible that I did it. I was only curious, but I may have hurt her.

We were close, but not that close.

"I... I'm really sorry, Rose. I didn't know that... Rose I..."

"Hermione. You are amazing and intelligent person. I know you want to know something about my past because I act weird. One day, I'll be ready and I'll tell you. But for now, let it go. And never, ever, read my mail again, unless I let you." She said. She was not really angry, just... tired. And I was scared when I realised that maybe she was tired from life.

"I'm sorry. Rose!" I tried to grab her as she ran away.

"She will be fine. It's just very fresh, but Rose is strong. Don't worry about it." Lissa placed her hand on my shoulder and then tried to run to her best friend.

Practise. Ugh.

We were outside, on grass, waiting for Rose to start lesson. I was pretty excited, because until this lesson, we had only explaining all this Moroi family and stuff, but now, we got some practice things.

"Okay, let's start with this shit." Rose started. One bad thing was that we had this lessons -yeah you guessed it- with Slitherin.

"I want you to imagine something. You are Dhampir, in mall with your Moroi." to be more prepared, we did almost everything from Dhampir perspective.

Rose seemed shook, it was only half an hour from the bloody letter, but also determined and had rock hard face, they call it guardian mask. I thought it was just a joke, but it really was a thing, every guardian had one trained.

"You see there is a Strigoi following you, waiting for the moment to attack. What do you do?"

"Easy." Malfoy said. "Kill him with some magic."

"How many times do I have to remind you that it won't work for them?" Rose asked, not hiding anger.

"Then kill him, What the hell is so hard? If this is what you guardians have problem with, I get why Moroi are dying so much." Malfoy said arogantly.

"Of trust me, guardians have bigger problems. For example, keeping your pale ass safe. This problem should test you quick thinking, but for now, you only showed your Moroi would be dead. And don't even start that pure- blood thing. The right thing to do is run." she said.

"Run? I'm not a coward."

"Are you trying to make me laugh? because this was pretty lame." Rose said with her poker face guardian mask on.

"You can get lost in crowd and find your car. If you tried to kill him, maybe you would just die and your Moroi too. And don't forget that you can meet a group of Strigoi."

Now that she said it, it made sense.

"Now, everybody on this line, and run. You are running three miles, you should be able to do it in eight minutes."

We all stood and waited for Rose to whistle. When she did, I expected her to take some kind of device and drive to end, but she and Eddie started to run like shampions. I thought they will get tired, but it was no problem for them. When they turned back after first mile, they met us in half.

I was breathing hard, almost falling, rad like a tomato. Malfoy was staying behind with all those big, lazy, makeup girls.

At least some positive point.

I walked-run last mile, all of people too. Rose and Eddie waited for us, Rose lazily waiting with the timer. "You are almost finished, run, run, run!" she shouted at us.

I picked the last ounce of strength and ran. I came first with Harry, then Ron and then lk of the others.

"It took you eighteen minutes. Ten minutes longer than it should. And Hermione, although it wasn't even good, you had the best time, great."

"And what about you and Eddie?"

"Well, I was second with seven minutes, Eddie had five, but I didn't train for a month and half. It was just a heat up for us."

A heat up? A heat up?!

I almost died! What do they expect us to do?!

"Okay, go and shower, we have theory next." she said and walked away. It didn't seem that she got tired a bit, and I was sweating like a pig.

Theory was good, but we had no homework. Kind of disappointed.

I looked to the front of the board where Rose was standing and debating something with Lissa. She looked like she wanted to do something and Lissa didn't fully agree, but then she gave up.

"Okay, can we start? Thank you. Now, let's imagine something again."

"Really? You are so dumb, flying in your imaginations. You are supposed to teach us something." Malfoy said. Lame even for him.

Rose wisely ignored him. "Imagine person you love the most. I don't care, parent, friend, sibling, whoever being like a Strigoi, white, red eyed. Okay. Now, keep the imagination in your head. We will work with it later." I felt slight pulling at my mind and I realised that it was probably Lissa, using complusion to help our imagination get more realistic.

"Now imagine you are forced to fight with Strigoi, you are walking in dark alley and you meet him. You try to fight. But then you see that is the person you love the most. Turned."

I saw my mother in front of me, just like Rose said. I felt pain. I was ready to fight, but then I saw her... I knew whatever will happen, I can't kill her.

"They start talking. Their voice is cold. They are trying to make you let them turn you without forcing you."

"Mommy!" I heard faint scream. I swear it was Malfoy. I would laugh, but the vision of my mom was just too hard. I almost cried.

"Now, it's your choice. What do you do?" I knew I should fight, but I couldn't. Behind that red, it was my mother. My mother.

"Hermione. My daughter." my mommy has never had this cold voice, emotionless, lifeless. "Come with me. Let me change you. You will be happy. You don't know what you are losing in your mortal body."

It looked like she didn't love me anymore. It was the worst feeling ever.

"Mom?" it was the first time my mother really scared me.

"Bye, old, weak Hermione. Hello, new, flawless Hermione."

"Why do you want to turn me so much?" I asked, determined to at least try to be professional, because I knew I couldn't do what was needed.

"Because you are my daughter. I want to have you next to me." it didn't sound like she wanted to watch my progress or teach me life lessons. It just looked like she wanted me like a slave, like I was a kid, something that she needed to keep eye on, because it was just her fault it happened, and was determined to, not happily, but bravely, take the conquescences.

I felt tears in my eyes. Suddenly, something fell in front of my mother and disappeared imidiately. She was surprised and let her eyes wonder to where it landed for a second. I had perfect chance to stab her, but I didn't. A moment later, I felt her hands gripping my shoulders and her fangs on my neck.

I woke up.

Rose looked in tears, just as everyone else. Some people even cried a bit. When everybody calmed down, Rose waved her hand at Lissa. She closed her eyes and it looked like something hit her. Lissa caught her from one said and Eddie from other as she fell and breathed hard for a few seconds, then she was strong enough to stand on her own feet.

"Lissa just send me your visions. You all failed. Died. Your Moroi too. You hesistated. Never hesistate." She said, her eyes dark and her expression too.

She looked like she could cry any minute. From when the visions hit her, she was rubbing her neck. I will have to know why.

"Why did we have to train with our beloved person? What was purpose of that?" asked Malfoy.

"Oh, so you think I did it just because I'm purely cruel? _Maybe_ you could kill a person that you don't know, maybe, but it's really possible that you meet a person that you used to know. You can't hesistate - or you'll be dead." she was even darker. She knew that situation.

"What is the chance that this happens? You did it only because you wanted to show us that you can do whatever you want to with us but I'm not scared." Malfoy said just to push her.

" _You don't understand!_ Life is _fucked up!_ _Of course_ the worst shit happens to you! What do you expect?! _What if they want to find you?!_ Do you _think_ you can escape?! Do you think you can hide?! You have _no_ chance against them! You die or... you turn." she said the last sentence normally, but the rest came out of her mouth like a scream.

Everybody was quiet, even Malfoy shut up.

She took a deep breath and leaned against the desk.

"You can't hesistate. We will... we will train it until you can do it." she said.

"But Rose, we need to train more stuff. What if we won't learn this and won't have more time?" asked Harry.

"I'm sorry, but you have no choice and no time. This... we weren't trained for this enough. They only told us to not hesistate, but that was a mistake. We should have learnt better. Now... hundreds of guardians were killed because they hesistated. I don't want you to make the same mistake if you had to face this situation." she looked even more sad.

She hesistated. She wanted to kill the man that wrote her, but she hesistated.

She threw her head to shake her hair back to place. She never wore a hairband or anything to hold her hair back. She always made sure to cover her neck.

I have to know why. Today, she rubbed her neck exactly at place she covers the most. Maybe some damage, fracture or infection? Probably.

We ended the day and went to bed. I woke up because I wanted to drink. I started to walk towards a glass with water.

On my way, I walked past Rose. She was sleeping peacefully and I remembered that I wanted to look at the mistery on her neck.

I just carefully, slowly, gently placed her hair behind her ear. She started to breathe heavily, frowning and crying.

I finished the hair replacing and she shook.

I almost got heart attack. I was very, very scared, but I couldn't stop looking.

On her neck, there was no damage or infection.

The place was covered in red, purple, blue, green and brown, 'designed' to some circles or something like that, with red in the middle and other colours around it.

Bite marks.

She fed Lissa, but photo from that time showed me that no marks were left. Feeders didn't have marks either.

This was worse.

I gently touched the skin to make more notes, but as soon as I felt the smooth, but bubbly-like surface, Rose woke up. She looked at me, big eyes full of tears.

"Are you happy now? You know another piece of my past. Hermione, I warned you. I will tell you when I'm ready. Please don't try to find out what happened. Don't waste your time. Or at least... don't do it the way that will hurt me.

I nodded and whispered apology. Rose looked like she was asleep like a baby, but I knew she can wake up at any sound.

I went back to my bed, water and thirst forgotten. All I could see were bite marks on Roses neck, and her past, misterious story I wanted, no, _needed_ to hear end of.

 **Done... In next chapters I will try to use the rest of gang as well so it's not that boring.** **Bye, your** **Bela**


	4. Why, just why!

Jill POV

Rose was acting weird, so Lissa and Christian explained what happened to me, Mia and Eddie. Eddie was sooo upset. Mia was shocked.

And I... I was so, so sad. I didn't know him, but I remember his warm hand holding mine so gently, the smile, confused but sincere he gave me. He was not trying anything, he never did, he was just so purely, utterly _good._

And Rose, my great, beautiful friend was heartbroken. If I will ever see her cry, I will cry too.

But not only because that was reflex nature had given me, but because I can't close my eyes and pretend that Rose's life didn't get even harder.

I walked down the halls. "Jill? Is that you?" I should be at Potions, by I couldn't care less.

"Neville?" I asked, surprised that he even remembered my name. His clumsiness made him quite popular, but I was a vampire - that was the only thing that gained my weak popularity. But I was the youngest one - the one that didn't do shit.

Only reason why I was here was that I was one of the first in our school to learn fighting with magic.

"Yes, well.. I was wondering... I forgot my textbook and I went back for it, but I forgot the password and I couldn't find anyone from Gryffindor. Do you know it?" he asked. I would swear he was blushing and awoiding eye contact. Was it possible that...? With every other people... No, he just couldn't... I was just my weak, ugly self...

 _Stop Jill, let it go. He asked you for password._

"It's Diaval." I replied. (AN: When you are obsessed with the raven man from Maleficent and wish to have one...)

"Who?" Neville asked and looked around.

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth. "No, the _password_ is _Diaval."_ The password...?" he looked confused. "Oh! Thanks, Jill, you're an angel." (AN: Oh, that really can make a person's heart warm up...) I felt blood colouring my pale cheeks a little.

"Thanks."

"Oh, well..." he said. "Bye." he left and I was suddenly in better mood. I still didn't feel like going back to potions. I wanted to go to my bedroom, but Neville was going there right now (in the same direction) but we already said goodbye to each other so that would be awkward.

So I walked up... and up... and up... and found door in ceiling. Normal Moroi would just walk by it, but I used the badass moves I learned from Rose and I hung myself on the opening. I opened the metal clip and the door slowly opened. I was almost hit by a silver ladder that flew from inside.

 _Next time, quickly duck or jump away if possible._ To look at positive side of everything, I made mental notes to every my mistake.

I hesistantly climbed up and found myself in dark, very strong scented room. It looked empty and I was going to walk away, when somebody placed a cold arm on my shoulder from behind. I almost screamed.

I turned around to see a woman, glasses making her already big eyes looking even larger, dressed in silver, what was that, a scarf? She had a lot of them on her body and also a ton of bracelets that made gentle sounds when she moved her arms. Her scent was sweet, but alcohol was soaking through it.

Professor Trelawney.

 _"Oh, poor child. Lost everything... The dark lord will come and make a next move... he will unite... tall man walking with night will shake hand with him on fragile peace and co-working... Dark haired with scars will unite to defeat... one from each kind... the chosen and the bloody slave... but one of them will have the choice... Die or live... Oh sad, sad end... love kills... kills!"_

While she was saying this, I stood totally paralyzed with shock and fear, but this... it paralyzed me even more.

I must have look very terrified, because she woke up from her trance and asked if I was okay. "Yes, miss. I will go now, sorry for interrupting." And I left.

I rushed to my friends and found them having lunch. I told them what happened to me and also wwhat Professor Trelawney said.

Hermione POV

Jill told us what happened to her. I was scared. The time Professor Trelawney was in trance the last time was the only time when what she said really happened.

Rose seemed very, very worried, probably the most from their group.

" _The dark lord will come and make a next move... he will unite... tall man walking with night will shake hand with him on fragile peace and co-working..._ What does that mean?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know... The dark lord will unite... It's probably saying that You-know-who will work with somebody..." I said, trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"With who?" asked Harry.

We all looked at each other.

"With Strigoi." said Eddie suddenly.

I was even more terrified.

"Eddie, it's a bad miracle if three of them can live together. This would have to be big group. At least two hundred." said Rose. Wow, that girl does have strategy mind.

"Did you forget the attack? It's not problem for them. They did it. Maybe the result wasn't best for them, but this is something bigger. Even Strigoi knows a good chance of blood when it hits him in the nose." Eddie was sharper with her than usually. I wonder if something happened or it's just the guardian thing.

"I'm... I'm afraid Eddie is right. We were sent here for some purpose. It's possible that our worlds will mix." Mia said.

Mood was surely darker.

"Well, nothing's happening now, let's be thankful for that. But what about the other thing? Dark haired with scars will unite to defeat... one from each kind... the chosen and the bloody slave... What is that?"

"Dark haired with scars, one from each kind will unite to defeat. So one from Vampires and one from Wizards will unite to defeat the two... dark lord and night walker." said Lissa. "Harry... is dark haired and has a scar plus he is the chosen, right?" said Lissa.

"Yes, but... what about the Vampire? We can guess that it's one of you here in Hogwarts..." said/asked Harry, clearly unhappy.

"Well, it can be Christian, Jill, Rose or Eddie. They all have dark hair."

"Yes, but who has scar?"

"Rose. She has got a scar." said Ron. Everybody stared at him for a while.

"Or it can be me." said Christian and showed a tiny scar on his palm, probably a fallen knife or something.

"As well as me." said Eddie and showed scar on his forehead, I think he said it happened when he was thrown against a wall on one training. Hard life.

Ron was still looking at Rose and I got it.

Rose had bite scars. Those were the scars we were "looking for". Plus she was the only one that had _molnija_ marks, as well as _zvezda_ mark.

She was the other one. Probably. I couldn't tell others about her scars so I looked at another part of the scary words.

" _T_ he chosen and the bloody slave... Harry is the chosen, but the bloody slave?"

"Slave... It can't be a Moroi." said Christian.

"That's right. But then you left only Rose and Eddie." said Mia.

"Bloody... Bloody slave..." Eddie was thinking.

"We both... ugh, gave blood." Rose looked at him in the corner of her eye.

"Yes... and both... involuntary."

I wondered what that meant.

"Bloody slave... Blood whore! They meant... they meant blood whore." finished Rose very quietly, looking down.

"That means..." said Lissa.

"That it's me." Rose finished. She still wasn't looking at us.

"Rose, whatever happened, we don't and won't judge you. You don't have to tell us what happened." Ginny reached across the table and placed her hand on Rose's shoulder.

I felt pang of jealousy in me. Ginny will maybe know what I'm trying to find out for long time (okay like a week and something) in just a few minutes. I realised this was the right way.

Not to force Rose, pull secrets out of her, but actually wait for her to open up, give her feeling of appreciation and safety.

Oh, sometimes I can be really stupid.

Rose was sitting quietly, just looked at Ginny thankfully.

Ah God.

We went to Hogsmeade after a long time. I don't think it was very safe, but whatever.

Rose walked next to me with Lissa. She flicked her eyes towards her every now and then and made sure she was safe. Ron, Harry and Ginny caught up to us.

"Hey, Fred and George said they're here. Are we gonna visit?" Ron asked.

"Sure." I sais and quietly explained to Rose and Lissa. "They are Ron's and Ginny's older twin brothers. They own a shop here." They nodded, Lissa showing her Princess' manners, Rose following her suit like a good guardian she is.

We soon walked in. The shop was nice and warm after the spring's unusually cold weather. Fred and George, of course, were right in front of us in instant.

"Hi."

"Who are these charming ladies?"

"They are definitelly new here."

"Except of that one in corner."

"Oh wait, that lady is not charming."

"No, that's our brother."

They took turn in talking like usually.

We didn't need intoduction, because the twins already knew everything from their father.

"Well, we have a lot of customers today."

"Yes, we have to leave you a while."

"But only for a few minutes, don't worry."

"Look around, don't be shy." they left and we slowly started examining the shelves.

Boys left to look at some news dedicated to brooms and Lissa, Rose, Ginny and I stayed alone. We chose some of the sweets, then also some amazing fireworks and we came to a shelf with sickly pink potions and candies.

Lissa took one in her hand and looked closely. "What? Medicine against...? What is that? That sounds like...? What the hell?!"

"That's illness similar to what Muggles call fever. But that's just for safe shipping. In reality, it's Love potion. The best and strongest you can get. Instant falling in love." Rose looked at the bottle in Lissa's hand like in was devil.

"Lissa, place it back." she then looked at the brothers. "I don't want to offend you, I am sure that you product are the best, but I was tricked once with this type of magic and it was not a pleasurable experience. I am just trying to protect Lissa."

Another piece.

She had strong aura around her, so serious this time, that twins nodded and smiled at her, said it's alright and offered her some sweets. She was smart enough to not take them, because she saw a person vomiting after eating one of them.

We paid for our stuff and went to have some butter beer.

"It's not really alcohol, right?" Eddie asked and looked at glass in his hand.

"No, don't worry." I answered and took a sip. "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"We can go and have a look at Shrieking shack." Christian said.

"What is that?" Rose asked.

It was not a building you would want to look to. No. Just no.

"Uh, it's a building that is very scary and dark and you don't want to go there." I explained.

"Hermione everybody knows it's not that scary now when nobody is there. It's just an old building, Rose. Nothing to worry about." Ron drank half of his drink at once.

"Now I definitely have to worry."

"Come on, it'll be great!" Christian pleaded. Kind of.

Rose and Eddie both looked outside and seeing that it was not dark yet, they agreed we can have a look at it and go back to school.

So we walked. Nobody was there and it was scary as usually. All the memories from this place flooded my mind. I knew Harry was thinking of Sirius because he had pained expression on his face.

We went inside and looked around, still standing in hall. Ginny moved to stairs a little and Rose went behind her to stop her, still gripping Lissa's hand.

When she was on the same level as Ginny, she bent over and looked nauseous. She looked up and whispered. "Out! Now! Run!"

Eddie rushed Moroi and us before him, Rose going last and shutting the dooe behind us. We wanted to stop, but Rose shouted "No! Continue! To school!" Mia lead the way, Rose was in the back, Eddie on forested side of us nd the rest in random formation with vampires automatically bunching around Lissa.

We probably spent more time going to Shack and being there that we should, because everybody was in the castle.

We finally reached the gate, flew through it and Hagrid ticked our names on his piece of parchment.

"I need to see professor Dumbledore right now!" Rose said and rushed to castle. "And contact Alberta."

"What? Why?" I asked. She stopped and turned at us. She always delivered full and truthful information, so she was not gentle with us when she pierced her eyes through us.

"Strigoi are in the Shack."


	5. The truth

_Chapter 5 - The truth_

Hermione POV

We were walking towards professor Dumbledor's office, trying to be as quiet as possible. Rose was rubbing her neck, Eddie wore a serious expression and Lissa was looking around

and unconsciously walking closer behind Rose.

She so depended on safety provided by Rose and other guardians. It was ridiculous and fascinating to watch, because she was strong on her own, but so weak at the same time.

Hagrid knocked and when door opened, he stepped in right after us. Professor was writing something, deep frown on his usually calm face. It didn't look natural on him, ironically, because he was not pretending anything right now.

He looked at us, surprised and then gave a weak smile. "Ah, what can I do for you all?" he stood up and started playing with a device that looked like a toothbrush, except the hairs were long and switched shapes, right now it looked like a tornado. It would be fascinating, but adrenaline in my veins didn't allow my mind to think about it.

"Professor, this is serious code. I think we might need to contact headmaster Kirova and Guardian Petrov." Rose said perfectly sternly.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes." she was looking at him for a long while, then he nodded and sat back down.

He started writing another message, threw it in his fireplace with a little powder and turned back to us. "So, how are doing?" he asked, not noticing our heavy breaths and wild eyes.

"We are very happy here in Hogwarts, thank you for asking. What about you professor?" Lissa replied.

"Oh, I'm feeling pretty average. I think our guests are here." as he said that, fireplace spat out a woman with short hair and surprised expression. Then it changed to very neutral mask, so she was probably guardian Petrov.

"Hello Alberta." Dumbledore smiled at her and let her catch her breath and dust off before she was ready to face us.

"Good evening, professor. What's the emergency?" she asked and took the scene in. When she saw Rose, she frowned a little.

"I don't know. But maybe miss Hathaway would like to explain. She's the one who barged in demanded you." Nothing in his voice said he was angry or offended by Rose's behavior, he just stated it like a fact about today's weather, but Rose still blushed slightly.

"Rose?" she looked at her. There was something like a mother's feeling in her eyes. Like she really cared a lot about her. I was wondering how many beings really did.

"Strigoi… they are in the shack in the village. I… I don't know how many, but they were there about half an hour ago. They may have heard us, but I don't know if it's dark enough for them to move," her voice was swimming a little. I know that shouldn't happen to guardians, so it just made me even more certain that she is traumatized.

I was thinking so much about Rose's mental health, that I forgot one important detail that Ron got immediately. "There are ways to got out, but I think they are blocked."

Alberta looked at him and scanned him for a few seconds. "Fine. Thank you for the information, Mr. Weasley. We need to make sure they are blocked. Unfortunately, I have to go back to st. Vladimir's, but I can send somebody."

"That would be awesome, thank you." Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Okay. Oh, before I go, Rose. We already have it set with professor Dumbledore, but I have to inform you, because it will affect you. We thought we will tell you in the moment the change comes, but… maybe you'd like to know about it. We're having another Damphir arrive. Tomorrow. In the morning around ten o'clock. Be ready." She said and left.

Rose and Eddie looked at each other and nodded, then we just left. When we went to sleep that night, Rose was quiet, even more than normally.

"She wasn't always like this," Mia said. We forgot to clean up our mess we called homework and she asked me to give Rose and Lissa some time alone.

"No?" I was honestly surprised. Sure, she had her humorous, funny moments, but who didn't? I thought that it was just a guardian nature.

"No. She was cheerful, sassy, happy… she had and still has a strange sense of humor. She is just… traumatized. I get it. She doesn't know what to do. It… It really is a tragedy, what happened to her. We'd love to help her, but she is closed. And it's still fresh. I hate it, but nobody can help her right now." Mia looked away. "Come on, we should go back."

My mind was exploding and I felt like something important was just under my nose. What does it mean? Nobody can help her. She lost somebody, for sure. But what about the letter? An today in the shack, she sensed the Strigoi. How? She is also somehow sensitive when it comes to zen lessons even when she is not a zen lesson person. And her scars… oh the scars. It's right there, I _feel_ it.

When we walked in, Rose and Lissa were alrady laying in their beds. Her neck was once again covered. This wasn't just self consciousness, she was really ashamed. Maybe tomorrow, with the new Damphir, I will realise some things. Guardian Petrov said it will affect her, so I'm sure she knows something about the person.

My head hurts. Being Sherlock is hard.

We had potions. I watched with amusement how Rose tried to mix one of the most basic potions in the books for first year, but she failed again and again. This time something slimish leaked out with its own power and climbed onto Rose's shoulder in speed of a Lamborghini.

"Aaaagh!" she whisper-screamed and tried to get rid of it while still looking chill. Slughorn appeared beside her.

"Miss Hathaway, that looks interesting. You are really talented."

"Ugh, thank you." she said. Her back looked even more stiff than since she woke up this morning. She gave a nervous laugh and wiggled her shoulder, trying to shake it of. Professor noticed and with a wave of his wand it disappeared. Rose sighed in relief.

"Your friends are doing great, too." he said and we both looked at the table where the rest of the group was working. Lissa was making sounds of despair and together with Mia and Jill trying to stop the huge, blue plant from growing out of her pot.

Christian was pretending that his part of table was not on fire and Eddie was searching with his eyes for something you don't find in wizard's schools - fire extinguisher.

"Yeah… sure…" she said and anxiously looked at Lissa, who was dangerously nearing Christian.

"I'd love to see you all at my next party this Friday. Miss Granger, you'll get invitations as usually. So, what do you think?" he looked at Rose.

"Sound great, professor, we'll be there…" she smiled and I don't know how he didn't see the Wednesday Addams look of it all. He left and I explained it all to Rose. She did not look happy.

"Well, are you ready?" I asked very anxious-looking Rose.

"Yeah," she nodded.

We were standing outside and waiting for the person to come. We all expected somebody from St. Vladimirs and vampires were talking about who could it be. it was almost fun. With all of the things happening these days, the Strigoi and prophecy, everybody was stressed.

People were in classrooms, only some who were free for this lesson, vampires, me, Ron, Harry and Ginny were allowed to wait. They said the person already met Dumbledore who left once again and now it's up to St. Vladimirs club to welcome them.

Suddenly, we heard a pop and two people appeared about a hundred metres away from us. With another pop, one disappeared and left the other one standing. the person looked around. She/he had a long cloak with a hood on. Wind blew the hood off and we could see long, brown hair, it was definitely a girl. She turned around and we saw a really beautiful young girl, she could be fifteen or sixteen.

When Rose saw her, she looked uncertain and then tensed. The person looked confused and then, when she spotted Rose, she ran towards us. " _Rose!_ " With the most heartbreaking scream, she launched herself at Rose and Rose hugged her back.

"I'm so, so sorry. I don't know what to do I know you loved him I know it. They told us everything and I… I was so afraid that I won't see you anymore and I never apologized and I said those horrible things to you… and… and… after Dimka, I… I couldn't lose you, you are like a sister to me and we were all so worried. I'm so sorry for everything I love you so much, please tell me you can forgive me," the person nearly cried.

"Victoria…" was all that Rose said when she hugged the girl even more. "Of course, I understand why you said what you said… It must have been hard that you lost your brother and suddenly I was there… but I want you to know that I love you like a sister and everything I do for you is for your own good." Rose said. Victoria sobbed on her shoulder.

We were still shocked. This beautiful girl with accent that sounded Russian knows Rose and they are like sisters since, it seems, she lost her brother Dimka… Dimka! Di- that is the person Lissa almost mentioned. I know enough to say that Dimka might be short for Russian name Dimitri. The letter was signed with D.

I was so, so close. I felt the answer slowly entering my mind.

We all said hi to Victoria. Victoria Belikova, sixteen years old, from St. Basil's Academy in Russia, living with grandmother, mother, two sisters, a nephew and a niece.

We walked towards now empty Gryffindor's room and sat down. "Rose, can you tell me… what happened? Please, I only know that you went to Novosibirsk, and… that's basically it. That you were looking for Dimka."

It was time to eat for vampires and Eddie went with them, so it was only me, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Rose and Victoria. "I… I can try, you deserve to know."

In that moment, it struck me.

 _He was turned._

"I might need to start… from when we met so our friends here will get it." she took a deep breath. "I… I already told you that I left school with Lissa for two years but then they caught us and led us back. Well, the person who lead the team was guardian Dimitri Belikov, who was chosen to be Lissa's guardian when she finishes school and my co-worker and he was Victoria's brother. Let me tell you, he was the sexiest creature ever - he was like a God that could really fight and had terrible choice in music and books," she smiled and Victoria next to her snorted.

"He became my personal trainer to help me back to my old self, so I could still be Lissa's guardian. We already told you how Dashkov tried to use Lissa. That night, he put a lust charm on me and broke it before anything serious happened and saved her, but then… he denied his love towards me. It had only one problem… the charm doesn't create new feelings, it only breaks the block. We later admitted our love, but still tried to not let it be real. In this few months of knowing each other, we really went through a lot. One beautiful night, about two months ago, I went crazy from Lissa's spirit. He was the one to calm me down. He told me he will get resigned to Christian so we can be together after school. When we left the cabin we were in…" Rose had troubles speaking, but she still pulled us all into the story. Now, her tears brought me back. Victoria was trying to calm her while almost crying herself.

"I felt nauseous. Strigoi attacked us. He told me to run to school and tell them we are under attack. To not look back and run the fastest that I can."

There it is. Now, he will be turned and she will see how guardians killed him.

"So I did. He managed to stay alive even when a huge group attacked our school. But… a lot of them escaped with some people from school. Dimitri led a group of guardians to save them. We got the out of the cave they were in and it all looked good, but… As Dimitri was going out last, Strigoi attacked him. He bit him. My mother pulled me out and forced me to run to school. When they were bringing back bodies, he was not there.

I knew he was tuŕned, I even asked my friend that came to me as a ghost." I heard a few gasps from my friends, they didn't expect this.

"I went to Russia and by accident, I found his family. They took me in so wonderfully and… I felt home. But I knew why I was in Russia, so… I left."

"Why were you in Russia?" Ron asked.

"To kill Dimitri," said Rose, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"But didn't you say you loved him?" he asked again. I swear boys can be so dumb sometimes. Plus Ron, he has emotional range of a kookie.

"When… when we were talking about the topic of killing somebody we might have known, we kind of… we did not directly promise it, be we agreed to kill the other one if they were turned.

Well, I went to find him with a group of Damphirs. One day, I stayed behind my group. I… He found me… I had perfect chance to stab him, but… I didn't. He kidnapped me. He kept me in a room and- and g-gave me pre-sents, and tr-ried t-to make me-e let him t-turn m-e. He… he took my blood a-and I was so-o weak and -and full of endo-orphins that I almost did." she could not even speak through the tears. "O-One day, I broke a chair, stabbed him in heart with it's leg and managed to escape a-and steal a sta-ake. I ran to a forest and he ran after me. I was close to the city, b-but when I-I wanted to cross the bridge over O-Ob, he… he caught me. I jumped off f the b-bridge, but he was quick and he-he caught me again, but he almost fell, too." she cried almost hysterically for a few seconds. Victoria was crying too.

"I-I was expecting it… I-I asked h-him the question I asked him every time he-e tr-tried to let him turn m-me - Why? He answered a-always Because I want you. H-He answered it a-agai and I-I told him that I l-loved him. H-he realised tha-at should have been h-his answer and… I stabbed him. He fell to the river. People found me. I met one u-user of spirit in his hometown and she healed me, but I was still left with those scars. B-But… I didn't stab h-him well and… I went to school and then here and… I got a letter saying that… he is still alive and I can't hide from him, he is c-coming for m-me."

Pain, great pain. I didn't expect this story to be so… deep and long and… painful… She lost her love… she hesistated. I get why we have to learn it now. Poor, poor Rose… I wanted to cry as well.

"Excuse me." Rose said and ran to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione P.O.V.

"Alright. I want you to be as blank as you can. Not only your face, but your mind too. You are not on the stage to keep thinking while having your face blank yet," Rose said.

She played distracting music on the old gramophone, making annoying sounds and running around us. Since she told us about Dimitri, she seemed to have more energy than usually. Her sass shone through her dark mask more often and she laughed too. Her neck was still hidden, but she didn't guard it as much and sometimes you could get a peek of her scars.

They were ugly but still somehow beautiful… As all scars are.

I tried my best. Next to me,Victoria was cackling and snorting, but with a straight face nonetheless so I was very impressed.

I held it together for like ten seconds, then Rose flew by in such speed that I just had to laugh. It was just funny for some reason. Probably Lissa helped, but the way she stumbled around the room and still ran very quickly was just hilarious.

Jive version of Rock around the clock started playing and Rose was dancing with Eddie and that wasn't even Jive, more like twist and… whatever but I was just so glad that she was happy and dancing that nothing could stop me from laughing out loud.

"You are dead," somebody elbowed me in the side. I looked at Vitoria, her playful tone contrasting deeply with her blank face and I laughed even harder. Finally, I felt like it will be a good day.

I was so, so wrong.

…

"Today, you will face a boggart. I know majority have done this, but fame won't help when you meet one. Use whatever you want to destroy it. If you won't it will reflect on your grade. Draco, would you begin?" Snape said and sat on his desk, which, according to Rose, didn't match his batman look. Snape obviously didn't give a shit, he just opened the treasure box the boggart decided to live in. Malfoy, of course, handled the creature with almost grace and a proud smirk.

Watching the fears of people I met every day was weird, but also kind of fascinating. Somebody's biggest fear was darkness, but you could also see snakes and (I really have no idea why) a candy cane.

Interesting was that Ron's biggest fear was still of spiders.

When it was my turn, I destroyed it pretty quickly. It was door I just knew I couldn't open. I couldn't even move from the spot, and I could barely use my arms. I heard my mother on the other side. She was screaming in terror. My father's, Harry's and Ron's voices quickly joined. After the vision of my mother being strigoi that Rose made me face, this was really strange and it didn't concern me much. With a quick snap of my wrist and a few mumbled words, I was done.

"Well, now that all the wizards are done, some better and some worse, I reckon it's time for our special guests. Mrs Mastrano, would you like to begin?"

Jill looked at him, completely pale and mortified. "B-but… I… I'm not… I can…"

"What's she's trying to say is that we aren't wizards. We don't have and can't do any magic. There's no way for us to deal with-"

"Enough! Ms Belikova, I believe I didn't ask you to speak. Would you like to go instead?"

"No. We aren't able to do this and we won't ever be. We aren't here to learn something our biology doesn't allow. I'm speaking for everybody when I say that we absolutely refuse to do this exercise," Lissa said. She was using a bit of compulsion (A/N: unfortunately I don't remember exactly if that's what it's called, if it's not, please correct me), but Snape was a very unfortunate target. His mind was blocked so well, nothing could control him well.

"Alright then. I am however not letting you go. You are here to learn what you can meet in this world, so one of you will try, no matter what arguments you use. So, who's the volunteer, or should I choose?" Snape smirked with a spark in his eyes. He's going to enjoy this so much.

"Me!" Eddie, Victoria and Rose said at once.

"Interesting. I choose Ms Hathaway. Hurry up, I don't have time for this."

Rose approached the treasure box. Snape opened with with a simple spell and the boggart jumped out.

He was… wow. Very handsome. Like extremely. His sharp features resemble Victoria a lot. He looked like a god. And a killer.

The only thing off about him was that he was strigoi. Suddenly, he ran to Lissa and bit her, they both now turned towards Rose, Lissa's red eyes looking extremely scary. I felt the urge to throw up and it wasn't even directed at me.

"Rose!" Lissa screamed. Wait. Lissa was there… but Lissa was also… next to me?

The fake Lissa and… he must have been Dimitri, slowly approached Rose. She squirmed a little, but remained steady. She glared a Dimitri, but he only started laughing. It sounded could.

"My, my Roza… are you afraid of me? I told you I'll come for you…" with a Viking-like shout, Rose took out her stake and plunged it through the vision. It worked only partially, since the stake was filled with magic but different to the one she needed. Dimitri and Lissa started glitching, and then disappeared. For a second, I thought it worked, but then I saw Ron, fuming with rage and pointing his wand where the boggart was.

"Mr Weasley, I believe I didn't ask you to help Ms Hathaway."

"And I believe you can suck my dick. Do you not see her? And Victoria?" I've probably never seen him this angry. It didn't really make sense, because he didn't seem too keen on our new classmates.

But he was right. Rose was shaking and Victoria was so pale, except of her red, swollen eyes. Neither of them cried, but anybody could see that they hated Snape more than anything right now.

…

"That was so insensitive! I hate how teachers just can do anything they please… I never asked to do any of this and look where I am!" Exclaimed Rose. Students looked at us as we passed them, not the usual look you give to a group of friendly vampires, more like the look you give to somebody you know escaped from mental hospital.

"I'm gonna fucking murder him! With my hands! My bare fucking hands! I'll stick his wand up his ass just before that so he could feel how much of a pain in the ass he is!"

"Rose calm down," Lissa tried to comfort her.

"No, you're right. You should make it vibrate really violently too," Christian joined the conversation.

"Stop giving her ideas! You know she'll actually do it!"

"Don't talk like I'm not here!"

They argued for the whole rest of the day (although I think it had been more half-playful) and only shut up when they fell asleep ("I told you… that time… to order… chipotle.. instead of…*snore*..." Fuck it, Rose! I really wanted to know what!).

When I woke up, it was still very dark outside. For a second, I wondered if I forgot about astronomy or something. Then I heard the alarm. It was the type of alarm that was loud and squeaking, like it was supposed to make you panic and lose control.

"Students, teachers and other employees. Immediately gather in the Great Hall. Don't go alone. Prefects, take as many students at once as possible. Don't stop. Take the quickest and safest way you can. Don't wander around alone. I repeat…" Voice of Ms McGonagall rang around the whole school.

I quickly put a cloak over my pyjamas a saw Rose, Lissa, Jill and Victoria do the same.

We quickly went down, I knocked on every door. Students followed me and together, we made our way to the Great hall. The guys joined us quickly.

"What's going on?" Asked Ron.

"I don't know. Hurry up. Don't stop," I said. When we entered, Mr Filch looked at something called "Hogwarts" the names of people that entered for a second gained a bright green colour and then disappeared. I stayed behind him and watched the names disappear and the list shorten. For a while, only two names stayed. When Dumbledore and Snape quickly entered, the two names shone green for a second and then the list, now empty, folded itself.

I noticed that the tables had been pushed back. There were sleeping bags everywhere, in back there was a tent, where Ms Pomfrey was getting ready some medical stuff. There was also a private tent for teachers ("Absolutely NO, Hagrid, that thing can't come inside and I don't care it's a unicorn!").

"Students!" Dumbledore's magically amplified voice sounded across the huge dining place, "This is just for safety. Don't worry about anything. Tomorrow, you can sleep in your own beds again. Everybody, please find some space for yourself and go to sleep. Goodnight!"

We dragged our sleeping bags to the corner under the tables where nobody wanted to sleep. Perfect for talking.

"So, what do you think happened?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. Last time this happened…" we all knew how I wanted to finish the sentence.

"I'm almost sure there were strigoi in the school," said Rose.

"So… they unblocked the tunnel. But how?"

"No, Hermione. You're asking an unimportant question. The thing is, why? And who?" replied Eddie and moved closer to Jill. He was laying at the side, the first one to go if anyone decided to come and kill us under the tables.

"We'll sleep now and think I'm the morning. It'll be solved by that time," said Harry and sunk deeper into his bag. We all listened to him. Everybody fell asleep quickly, except of Eddie and me. He was half sitting half lying on his side with his head and upper body held up by him arm, making sure the moroi were safe while sleeping. When he noticed me watching, he looked into my eyes for a couple of seconds before signing and putting a strand of Rose's hair that fell on her face behind her ear.

"We came too late," he whispered, "If our people don't get here within ten minutes, we'll all die. We'll die soon anyways. I don't think it matters how anymore."

"What do you mean by how?"

"I've been getting ready to die young while protecting somebody else my whole life. But now… there is you-know-who and… it only struck me now that maybe… I would have died hit by a car or something. So I don't think it matters if I die protecting them or fighting for you," he said and it didn't even make sense, but it also weirdly did.

We can all die anytime. I've always expected that I'll be killed by Voldemort, or his little slaves, but what if I got diagnosed with something? Bitten by a snake? Or… got hit by car like Eddie said.

I've never asked to be in war. I've never wanted to fight. Maybe if hadn't become friends with Harry and Ron I would have been safe at home with my parents, pretending I was a Muggle and nothing more. Thinking about it all now, I'm kind of suicidal.

 **I know it's been long. Very long. And this is shitty. But I can't even look at this story without cringing and I have so much to correct… and I have absolutely no time.**

 **But I need to thank a person that encouraged me to write more. If you're reading this, you know. Thank you. I know I promised it would come out around Christmas and it didn't and I'm sorry, but I had a lot to do.**


End file.
